I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to management of sensors in a communication system.
II. Background
Currently in the Unites States and other countries, there is no widely deployed and continuous operational system capable of detecting, assessing and reacting to a terrorist attack with chemical, biological and/or nuclear weapons or accidental release of dangerous toxins throughout a large area.
In one aspect of the disclosure, there is a need for a system capable of detecting, assessing and reacting to a chemical, biological substance and/or radiation using a network of sensors dispersed throughout a large area. In another aspect, there is a need to manage the sensor network to control loading of the sensor network to improve efficiency.